Dirty Secrets
by BaronofDenmark
Summary: Dak Zevon is dead. Nobody knows why or how. But whomever it was. The vicious killer is now targeting Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos as the four of them band together to fight for their lives. BTR done PLL style! Rated for language. SLASH!


Dirty Secrets

_Hey guys! It's me, Corey. I am back writing as myself and I hope you like what I publish. I will try to update as often as possible. As for undefinedbrothers, sadly that time has come to an end but from the pieces of an old life, we must build our new one. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it_

One Year Prior

_Slam_

The wooden, white-painted, french balcony doors broke apart from their clasp and began wildly flying in the wind. Outside, a storm was raging and rain began pouring into the bedroom. The two sleeping boys on the floor woke up mid-snore and flinched. Realizing what had happened, they jumped up from their sleeping bags and ran to the doors and shut them tightly, and refastened the latch. The sound of the doors banging shut woke up the boy on the large double bed and he sat up with an irritated look on his face.

"What the hell, guys." he groaned, "It's six in the morning."

"Sorry to wake you, Kendall." a scrawny, pale-faced boy said, "The storm knocked open the balcony doors, and Carlos and I were getting soaked."

"Now the floor is all wet." Carlos, a short, and beefy Latino boy, whined, "I'm gonna go get a towel. Come with me Logan!"

"How about I don't!" Logan shrugged his thin shoulders.

"Whatever you do," Kendall scolded, "shut up and get back to sle-wait a minute. Where are Dak and James?"

"They were just here." Logan tensed his face, "Let's go find them."

"Now I think I will go with you." Kendall mumbled, pushing back his warm bed covers.

He walked across his wooden floor, cringing when his socks hit the rain that had come in, and peeled them off slowly. They hit the corner of his wall with the wet slurp, and he continued walking with the boys. Their search for James didn't take them very far because as soon as they stepped into the hallway, there he stood; his short shadow casting it's chubby presence on the wall. The boys walked to him and called his name, but he did not respond or even indicate that he had heard them.

"Is he in a trance?" Carlos wondered outloud, "James!"

"James!" Kendall called, wrapping his slim fingers around James' flabby arm and giving him a firm shake.

"Wha-what?" James stuttered, "Kendall? What's going on? Where's Dak?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Logan spoke up, "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah." James groaned, rubbing his palms in his eyes, "I saw him come out here."

"_Jumbo Jamie!" Dak cried in a whispered hiss, "Why the fuck did you follow me!?"_

"_What are you up to Dak? James inquired, "Are you leaving?"_

"_Just go, you fat little shit!" Dak snarled, "Don't follow me or else!"_

"I don't know what he was doing." James revealed, "He wouldn't tell me."

"Something seems wrong." Kendall decided, "We better go find him now."

So off the boys went in search of their missing, mysterious friend; walking through the hallways of the expansive Knight estate. They looked in the kitchens, the dining room, the media room, and Carlos even checked outside in the stables but he had seemingly vanished without a trace. Finally they decided that he had gone home, so they walked back to Kendall's bedroom and quickly fell asleep again. The next time they woke up, Mrs. Knight was standing in the doorway of the room.

"Boys?" she called, "Are you up?"

"What's up, mom?" Kendall groggily answered.

"It's about Dak." She told them, "I think you need to wake up and here this."

Quickly, all four boys woke up and they looked intently at Mrs. Knight. It was clear from her expression that something was deeply troubling her. The sense of dread quickly came back and filled Kendall's hallow, hungry stomach. What could have happened to Dak that freaked out his mom so much?

"Boys, there are some officers downstairs." Mrs. Knight finally spoke up, "They have some questions for you, which you don't have to answer until your parents get here."

"Mom, what's happening?" Kendall implored, fixing his jade green eyes on her.

"I don't think I can find an easy way to tell you." Mrs. Knight's eyes become glossy, "One of the stable hands found Dak this morning behind the barn."

"Found him?" Logan shot her a quizzical look, "I don't understand."

"Boys, I am sorry but Dak was found dead." Mrs Knight revealed, her lower lip quivering

Stunned, the four boys froze in place until the officers arrived to interrogate them.

Present Time

For one year, following the death of Dak Zevon, the Knight family decided that they would leave Palmwoods, California for Shakopee, Minnesota. Though Kendall expected to hate the move, he found himself at peace in the snowy woods and even began enjoying his time there. He picked up ice hockey, and discovered he had quite a talent for it. So when his father revealed that his job was moving him home, he was nothing short of crushed.

"_Dad, how can I go back to that place!" Kendall shouted._

"_Kendall, I don't have a choice!" His father shouted back, "The bank agreed to let me have a year off but they need their vice-president back! What am I supposed to do?"_

"_I don't know!" Kendall cried out in frustration, knowing that his battle would be an uphill one._

"Palmwoods is just as beautiful as I remember." Mrs. Knight smiled as her husbands black Jaguar rolled down Main street, "Look at the beautiful azaleas!"

"Thrilling." Katie, Kendall's 12 year old sister sarcastically snorted.

"What's thrilling," Mr. Knight spoke up, "is the amount of my seven figure salary that the three of you will be spending."

"Actually honey," Mrs. Knight chirped in, "I'd like to get my own job. Especially now that the kids are older."

"We'll discuss it later." Mr. Knight said finally, "Kendall, do the boys know you're coming back?"

"I haven't mentioned it to them." Kendall admitted, "I didn't really see a point."

"I think it would be nice to go visit with the Mitchells." Mrs. Knight spoke up, "Maybe talk to Barbara as well, since she's just across the street."

"I don't know, honey." Mr. Knight intoned, "You know the Zevon's, especially Barbara. If Barbara Zevon spends the summer in California then it's a sign of the apocalypse."

"Don't worry, Kyle." Mrs. Knight said to her husband, "She's still in Palmwoods."

"How do you know?" Katie wondered aloud.

"Because she sent me an invitation to the memorial service of Dak." Mrs. Knight admitted.

"I don't understand." Kendall said in a pointed tone, "I thought the funeral already happened."

"Apparently they had to put it off for awhile." Mrs. Knight shrugged, "There was some confusion about...well I don't actually know what the confusion was but the coroner didn't release Dak to his family until just recently."

"Can you imagine..." Kyle Knight trailed off with a sad look on his face, "Dak was a good kid."

Kendall forced himself to hide a snort.

"_We have to go now!" Dak yanked wildly at his black hoodie, "Come on you fuckers! What the hell are you waiting for!?"_

"_Dak slow down!" James groaned, his chubby cheeks bouncing as he tried to regain his breath, "I'm exhausted!"_

"_Come on you fat little fuck!" Dak kicked James hard, "That was the worst thing we have ever done!"_

"_You mean the worst thing you've ever done." Logan stopped and glared hard at him, "I told you it was a horrible idea!"_

_The boys heard sirens and Carlos cried out, "Come on, we have to go back!"_

"_No way!" Dak insisted, "We all get out of here or we all fry for this."_

"Kendall?" a voice broke his memory, "Earth to Kendall."

"What?" Kendall looked up to see his parents looking at him, but more than that he saw a familiar sight that he hadn't seen in a year.

"We're home." Mr. Knight grinned a white toothed grin at his children.

As Kendall opened the door to the car, and stepped out to smell the open country air in his nose, he knew that this would never be home again. His home was the cold winter of Minnesota. This place was mysterious, foreign, and dark. He hated it.

LINEBREAK

That evening, mostly due to pushing from his mother, Kendall decided he would go and visit his old friends. Having gotten his drivers license the week before, he drove his mothers minivan into town, and took the roads to Logan Mitchell's townhouse. He wasn't sure if Logan would even be there, since he hadn't given him a heads up, but that was mostly due to his hoping that he wouldn't have to talk to anyone just yet. It still all seemed so wrong. To his chagrin, Logan was there.

"Oh my word, Kendall Knight!" Mrs. Mitchell cooed, "Well, you get in this house! I can't believe it! What's it been? A year?"

"Just about." Kendall ackwardly smiled, "Is Logan around?"

"I believe he's up in his room." Mrs. Mitchell answered, but then her face fell, "Are you holding up okay? I know it can't be easy knowing what happened to Dak but-"

"Actually, Mrs. Mitchell, I don't know what happened to Dak." Kendall revealed, "Why hasn't there been a funeral yet? It's kinda strange that I am coming back to town and now suddenly there is a service for him."

"There was some confusion." Mrs. Mitchell repeated the earlier words of Kendall's mother, "Honey, this is too gruesome. Maybe you better just take my word."

"No." a new voice spoke up, it was Logan who was standing at the bottom of the staircase looking into the foyer where Kendall and Mrs. Mitchell stood, "Tell him about it, mom. After all, Dad is the attorney working on the case."

"The confusion was whether or not Dak was Dak." Mrs. Mitchell finally said, "The coroner couldn't match his dental records, or finger prints."

"Couldn't they ID him from his face?" Kendall wondered skeptically.

"His face was..." Mrs. Mitchell's eye brimmed with tears, and she stopped speaking.

"Whomever it was that killed Dak." Logan broke in, "Beat him so badly that his face was unrecognizable, "Then they removed his teeth."

"Oh God." Kendall's green eyes grew wide, and his stomach churned, "Who would do that?"

"I don't know." Logan cringed, "It's absolutely disgusting."

"You boys go upstairs." Mrs. Mitchell wiped her eyes, "I'm sure Carlos and James will be over soon."

"They will?" Kendall looked confused.

"I just thought." Mrs. Mitchell replied.

"Mom, you know I don't talk to them anymore." Logan moaned, and stormed upstairs.

Once in Logan's room, Kendall decided to finally ask the question that had been bugging him for the past few minutes. If Dak was beaten beyond recognition, and had no teeth for dental records, how did they finally decide that it was him? It was a silly question, because it was obviously Dak. So he asked.

"They did a DNA test." Logan replied, "It was Dak alright. Anyways, I texted James and Carlos. They should be here soon. Gosh, wait until you see James."

"What do you mean?" Kendall's curiosity was peaked.

"He isn't Jumbo Jamie anymore." Logan smirked with a raised brow, "He's become man candy."

The door opened before Kendall could reply, and in walked Carlos and James. Kendall's jaw dropped. Gone was the short fat kid with pasty skin, and horrendous acne. He was taller than Kendall now, quite lean and with massive muscles. His skin had cleared up and was now tanned. Kendall was deeply impressed.

"Jamie." Kendall gaped, "Wow."

"No one has called me that in a long time." James replied cooly, pursing his thin pink lips, "I prefer James."

"You just hate being called Jumbo Jamie!" Carlos playfully teased.

"I see you haven't changed, Los!" Kendall laughed, "It's good to see you guys again."

"Are you coming to the funeral tomorrow?" James' silky voice lilted in Kendall's ears.

"I didn't realize it was tomorrow." Kendall tried to not be so affected by the golden god in front of him.

"The timing is crazy." Carlos pointed out, "You come back, and the next day is the funeral."

"It's like time froze." James added, and then rose pointedly, "But it didnt. You left, and life went on!"

"James." Logan stood too, "Don't."

"No!" James sneered, "I am not going to just sit here and pretend that life is all fine and good just because Kendall is back. Our friend was beaten and tortured and killed, and Kendall left!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Kendall heatedly cried out in his defense.

"You had the choice to still call, text, e-mail or write!" James quickly threw back, "Dak was dead. We needed you and you weren't there!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Kendall threw his hands in the air.

"Too bad." James raised an eyebrow, "You can all sit here and pretend everything is fine, but I won't."

He turned for the door, and grabbed the handle but Kendall spoke up again.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kendall asked him, "Dak...Dak was a jerk to you. So why do you act like I am so horrible when I stood by you when he was bullying you about your weight."

"Kendall." Logan whispered, "Dak wasn't perfect but he was our friend."

"Was he, Logan?" Kendall asked him, and Logan knew right away what he meant.

"_I can't believe this." Dak cackled, training his iphone camera on Logan, "Say cheese, Logie bear!"_

"_Dak stop!" Carlos demanded, "This is cruel."_

_Logan began crying, and that only made Dak laugh more._

"_So what would big bad conservative daddy think about all this?" Dak placed a sarcastic finger to his lips and said, "Hmm..."_

"That was a long time ago." Logan glared, "Things are different now. James got that much right. You might be coming back to a legacy that Dak left which caused pain but he was also there for us like no one else. So if James, or myself, or Carlos, don't want to dwell on the past, who are you to criticize?"

"Dwell on the past?" Kendall repeated incredulously, "He terrorized us all!"

"Maybe we don't want to remember that part!" James shouted, "Besides, he was never horrible to you so why are you bitching so much?"

"Excuse me for caring." Kendall glibly snorted.

"Caring?" James narrowed his eyes, "You care? Where the fuck were you when we were all grieving Dak? When Carlos was afraid he would be next? When my parents..."

"Your parents what?" Kendall demanded when James stopped talking.

"My parents are divorced now." James revealed, "Where were you when we all needed you?"

"I was in Minnesota." Kendall quietly replied.

"You could have called." James whispered, "It doesn't matter now. I will see you at the funeral tomorrow."

With that, he left Logan's room and, shortly there after, Kendall followed behind; each going to their respective homes.

It wasn't long before Logan was in his room alone. He walked over to his bed, and pushed his large stack of history and chemistry books to the floor. He crawled up onto his bed, and lay there with his hands behind his head. Memories of Dak filled his mind. Some where good, others not so good.

_The tall grass scratched against his legs. The five boys walked, stomping hard through the open fields and it wouldn't be long before the old red barn was in sight. It was dilapidated, and run down as the paint was chipped and badly peeling. They neared it. Dak in front of them, clad in black jeans and a black hoodie. He turned around._

"_Come on." He mouthed to the boys._

_The boys begrudgingly followed behind him. They hated this plan. Logan couldn't believe they talked him into it, but if they got in trouble somehow they would need a plan. Dak seemed particularly determined though. The boys had seem him when he was on a mission before, but never when he wanted to hurt someone. Honestly, Logan was disgusted._

"_There it is." Dak grinned devilishly. _

"_Is she there?" Carlos inquired._

"_Yes." Dak pulled the hood over his head, and slipped a plain white mask onto his face, "Let's go."_

Logan did not want to remember the rest of the story. He couldn't believe what happened next, or that he took part in it. Suddenly a strong vibration on his bed broke through his thoughts and he knew it was his phone. He picked it up and saw "one new text" written on the screen. He unlocked his phone and read the message carefully, and this his face tensed in confusion.

_Feeling sentimental? Too bad the little reunion didn't go to plan. I'll see you tomorrow bitch._

_- D_

"D?" Logan read aloud, "What the hell is that?"

Shrugging, Logan sat down his phone and quickly fell asleep.

LINEBREAK

The next day was the funeral. Of the four boys, each had both a sense of dread and a sense of eagerness about them. Each arrived at the Palmwoods First Methodist Church at the same time, and walked in together. Onlookers noticed they were walking just like they had before, when Dak was alive. The service itself was quite quick, with only the preacher praying about Dak and nobody speaking a word. When it was over, again the four boys found themselves together.

"Kendall." Logan addressed him first, "I agree with James. It was wrong for you to ignore us all for a year but I also agree with you. Dak was not the sweet heart everyone is painting him to be."

"Maybe I was a little sensitive to you." James admitted to Kendall, "But Logan is right. Dak may have been our friend but he did horrible things to people. Including us."

"Now Kendall is back." Carlos added, "What we need is to try to just get our lives back."

"I am sorry that I ignored you all." Kendall sighed, "I was just so depressed and in a horrible place. I know it won't be easy but maybe we can learn to just live."

Before anyone could reply, each of their phones signaled a text had been sent. Each of them opened their phones to read an identical message.

_It's so sweet that you all came together to remember me the way I used to be. The funny thing is, I am still here and I still know everything. I'll be seeing you bitches_

_- D_

Chapter End


End file.
